Entre armas y pañales
by Percabeth Costa Rica
Summary: Annabeth no había cometido un crimen, siempre imaginó que sus últimos días en el campamentonestarían llenos de gloria y honor. ¿Pero que es lo que puede hacer todo el campamento te odie?


**Nombre: Maritzel Díaz**

**Edad: 16 (Cuando escribí la historia, originalmente un fanfic twilight) **

**Padre divino: Hija de Júpiter, lugarteniente de Artemisa, nieta de Vulcano**

**Arma: Un arco con flecha de rayos **

**Clasificación: K**

**Situación: Este OS está situado un tiempo después de "Sangre del Olimpo". No contiene spoirles significativos puesto la que las características de los personajes fueron ambientadas a la historia. **

**Polly = Ship de Poseidon + Sally **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENTRE ARMAS Y PAÑALES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annabeth caminaba con paso lento por la calle principal del campamento, tenía prisas por llegar a su destino pero quería pasar desapercibida de los demás campistas ¡Su gorra en ese momento sería de gran ayuda! Pensaba que al acelerar el paso su reciente torpeza podría salir a la luz, cometer un accidente y llamar la atención de todos.

Annabeth Chase era una chica brillante, la número uno de todas las clases. En dos meses sería la finalización de su entrenamiento, enfrentándose muy pronto a un nuevo mundo, la vida mortal. Estaba ansiosa por terminar todas sus clases para poder irse a la cuidad a estudiar diseño arquitectónico. Desde que nació fue una niña tranquila y muy madura para su edad, hacia lo que pensaba que era correcto y seguía las normas. No tenía muchos amigos, los que había tenido en toda su vida podían contarse con las palmas de su mano, lamentablemente todos se habían muerto en la batalla anterior dejándola a ella sola.

"Afrodance" decía el cartel pegado en su casillero. Bufó, quitó el anuncio que promovía el baile de despedida. Tenía prohibido asistir al baile, tenía prohibido asistir a la entrega pública de su última cuenta. Era un milagro que el Señor D le permitiera terminar su entrenamiento, estaba segura que si existiera otro campamento mestizo hace mucho la hubieran expulsado. Guardo con mucho cuidado sus armas y apuntes de ese día, por suerte no tenía entrenamiento durante el resto del día. Echó su mochila al hombro y salió con mucho silencio fuera de las instalaciones del instituto.

Gracias al silencio de su caminar podía escuchar los murmullos al caminar. Sentía varios ojos mirándole sus espaldas, Annabeth sentía que cada día se encontraba frente a una sala de investigación, como si estuvieran incriminándola de un crimen. Un crimen, podría decirse que en el campamento, eso era exactamente lo que había cometido.

Annabeth camino hacia la casa grande para hablar con Quiron, su maestro amable y dulce. Aparentaba unos 45 años de edad, su cabello negro contrastaba con la blancura de su pelaje.

Cuando su profesor la observo en el marco de la puerta dijo:

-Señorita Chase, espero verla mañana para su examen final de mitología nórdica –le sonrió amablemente.

Anne había hablado con todos sus profesores para terminar su entrenamiento cuanto antes, ellos aceptaron a delatarle todas las pruebas finales y permitirle adelantarse en la materia. La clase de mitología de mañana sería su última lección, había adelantado todos los temas, a partir de la próxima semana tendría todas las tardes del lunes libre.

-Muchas gracias señorita Quiron – respondió con una tímida sonrisa. – no sabe lo que significa para mí.

-Anne – se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos – se lo mucho que significa esto para ti. Te he visto crecer desde que eras una niña de 7 años, ahora que afrontas un reto mayor lo estás superando con madurez, eso es de admirar en ti.

-Le estoy muy agradecida, en medio de tantas acusaciones y reclamos saber que alguien está conmigo me hace sentir aliviada – Anne se hecho en su brazos reprimiendo las lágrimas.

Annabeth ¿pasa algo con…? – las sollozos de Annabeth interrumpieron sus palabras. Quirón se limitó a acariciar sus cabellos rubios hasta que pudo sentirla más tranquila.

-No pasa nada – respondió. Limpió el resto de lágrimas de sus mejillas – es solo que me siento tan sola aquí, pasar todo el día rodeada de los campista, saber que no puedo hablar, y sobre todo soportar sus miradas y murmuros.

-Annabeth, no sé como poder darte el valor que necesitas. Solo puedo ofrecerte mi ayuda incondicional – Anne abrazó por última vez a Quirón y salió con un peso menos.

El camino hacia la casa de Enebro se hacía cada día más largo, caminada lento y rápido a la vez. Ignoro los murmuros que se abrían a su paso, la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro era radiante. Espera llegar pronto a su destino. Una vez fuera del claro corrió hacia la casa que se encontraba enfrente.

-Enebro, ya llegué – gritó en la puerta.

-Annabeth cariño, en estos momentos abro la puerta – Anne respiró hondo tratando de controlar su errática respiración.

-Hola cariño que bueno que estas aquí – Enebro abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar.

-Hola – murmuro tímidamente – estaba ansiosa, perdón por la manera de tocar.

-Descuida querida –Enebro soltó una carcajada.

Aquella dríade se había convertido en uno de sus principales pilares, le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie día a día.

-A partir del próximo lunes tendré la tarde libre – sonrió feliz.

-Espero que no me olvides y me dejes sola Annabeth, ya falta poco para que te vayas y yo terminare en absoluta soledad - la señora Enebro bajó su mirada a sus manos.

La vida no era fácil para esta dríade, cuando tenía 22 años su madre murió dejándola con un pequeño niño de 4 años, ella luchó mucho por sacarlo adelante pero cuando este tenía 17 años había muerto a causa de la contaminación, desde entonces ella había vivido sola, hasta el momento que su vida se cruzo con Grover y sus amigos. Ella la quería como si fuera su hermana, desde que llegó al campamento se ofreció para ayudarle en todo lo que necesitaba. Annabeth era consciente de eso, sobre todo ahora que no la había abandonado.

-Enebro necesito irme de aquí – soltó en medio de un llanto – ya no lo soporto, este ambiente es demasiado dañino.

-Lo sé, querida – la dríade se acercó y le dio un cálido abrazo – pero eso no hace que deje de extrañarlos.

-Prometo venir al campamento a verla, eres mi único motivo para regresar – le acarició las hojas en su cabeza y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

-¿Aun no has hablado con tus hermanos?- preguntó. Ese "eres mi único motivo para regresar" no paso por alto.

-No –respondió en voz baja- no quieren saber nada de mí. Desde el año anterior no hablo con nadie de mi cabaña. La semana pasada me hicieron pedazos en una captura de la bandera.

-Bella, eso fue difícil para ellos también. Que su consejera de cabaña rompa las reglas de esa manera, sobre todo cuando tenía un brillante futuro por delante. Solo debes darles su tiempo, pronto se darán cuenta de su error – "espero que no sea demasiado tarde" pensó.

-Lo sé, pero – iba a seguir hablando cuando un dulce llanto inundo la habitación.

-Ha despertado –dijo Enebro con una sonrisa.

-Mi bebé – gritó Annabeth. Corrió por la sala y entró corriendo a la habitación.

Con mucho cuidado Annabeth se acerco a la enorme cama. Vio al pequeño bulto rosa moviéndose inquietamente.

-Hola chica lista – dijo.

El bulto permaneció quieto por un momento, escuchando.

-Mami esta aquí contigo –ahora unos piecitos comenzaron moverse inquietos, el llanto había cesado.

-No llores porque mami se pone triste – acarició el pequeño estomago de su bebe, una suave risa inundo la habitación.

-Ven con mamá – no soportando más corto la distancia que los separaba y cargo a su bebé en brazos.

Un cabello rubio alborotado fue lo primero que pudo ver, después el rostro de su bella niña mirándola fijamente.

Polly tenía 4 meses, su cabello rubio como su madre se extendía en rizos alrededor de su cabeza. Unos enormes ojos verde mar se fijaban en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su piel tan pálida como la nieve adornada con un lindo sonrojo del color de una rosa. Era muy inteligente, reconocía a su mamá y le encantaba jugar con ella.

-Estás muy linda – Annabeth besó el rostro de su hija – hueles delicioso – absorbió un poco de aire en el cuello de su hija. La niña sonreía en respuesta.

-Veo que despertaste muy feliz Polly – dijo Enebro en la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarla –dijo Anne – pero es el momento de irnos.

-¡Oh Annabeth!, sabes que es un placer para mí. Amo a esta pequeña – se acercó a la bebita y acarició su mejilla.

-Eres muy amable – respondió – cuidarla mientras yo esté en entrenamiento puede ser un duro trabajo.

-Anne mi Grover – dijo refiriéndose a su novio – fue tu mejor amigo desde hace años, tú fuiste la hermana que nunca tuve y ahora esta niña vino a iluminar mi vida.

-Gracias de nuevo – Annabeth se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Polly al estar al contacto con Enebro le tomo de su cabello para llamar su atención.

-Creo que tú también quieres despedirte –Enebro tomó a Polly un rato en lo que su madre iba a tomar sus cosas.

-Vámonos Polly – la niña buscó la voz de su madre y le tendió los brazos.

-Hasta mañana Anne – dijo la dríade desde el lumbral de su puerta.

-Hasta mañana – respondió desde la calle. Polly se giró e intentó hacer el mismo movimiento que su madre había hecho con la mano.

Annabeth caminaba por la acera, al parecer todos los campistas se habían marchado a su cabaña. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, recordaba cómo cada tarde salía con su novio a perder el tiempo, sin nada que hacer, con mucho que mostrarse. Ahora cada día era igual, encerrada en su casa con una linda bebe que cuidar.

-Pero no me arrepiento –dijo besando la frente de su hija – pasar mi tiempo contigo es mejor que hacer cosas de adolecentes. Además, este sábado cumpliré los 18 años, dejaré ese mundo atrás.

-Vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aquí – una horrible voz le sacó de su plática.

-Vete Clarisse – gruñó – no tengo tiempo para ti. – como otras veces trato de ocultar el rostro de su hija en su cuello.

-Tan fea es tu hija que no quieres que la veamos – dijo Drew – acaso tu horrible fealdad pudo más que los magníficos genes que Jackson tiene. Porque ese hombre está hecho en molde de los dioses.

-Como sea la apariencia de mi hija no tiene porque importante –Annabeth podía sentir la rabia creciendo dentro de ella, en cualquier momento explotaría.

-Vamos, queremos conocer a mi futura hija – dijo Drew. Annabeth gruñó más ante semejante locura.

- Primero, Ella es MIA –hizo énfasis en la posesión de la oración – Segundo, Percy jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú. Deja de ofender a mi hija, tú y ella no irán jamás en una misma oración.

-Anne, si tu no creyeras eso no te enojarías – se burló Clarisse. – y sobre Percy, creo que como todo hombre prefiere a una mujer sin compromiso que a una llena de pañales.

-Hola bebé –dijo Drew con una horrible imitación de voz de niña pequeña. Tocó la espalda de Polly y antes de que Annabeth pudiera detenerla se dio la vuelta. Durante toda su riña Polly había intentado levantar la cabeza pero Annabeth la sostenía impidiéndole.

-Hay pero si es una hermosura, no hay duda que tiene la bendición de mi madre – gritó Drew. -Ouchh – dijo luego que Clarisse le diera una patada.

-Lo admito, no es tan fea como pensé, parece que la sangre de Poseidon ha defendido un poco en la batalla de genes, si fuera una hija de Ares, sería sin duda una hermosa niña de cabellos oscuros y no esos corrientes color amarillo – dijo una Clarisse despectiva.

-Pero es mía, -gritó Annabeth – Percy me eligió a mí, no a Drew – volvió a gritar – Déjenme en paz.

-No querida, haré tu vida lo más miserable posible mientras pueda – prometió Clarisse.

Polly se recostó en el pecho de su madre y colocó su mano en la mejilla de Annabeth

-Aaaaww es tan tierna – gritó Drew.

Annabeth salió como alma que lleva Thanatos, dejando a las dos chicas ahí paradas. Una suspirando por su hija y la otra ofendiéndola a ella.

-Yo pienso que eres la cosa más linda, tierna, dulce y sonriente que existe – dijo a su hija, besándola en su frente.

-¡Oh Drew!, que mal me siento por la pobre Annabeth – gritó Clarisse en la calle rodeada de mestizos. Todo el mundo miró hacia donde ella iba caminando.

-Sí, me da tanta pena. Mírala con su camisa de entrenamiento, y cargando un pañal. Su vida está entre armas y pañales – respondió Drew con una falsa pena.

-Es una lástima, lo peor es que esta sola. Su madre se enojó por su deshonra, sus hermanos han renegado de ella le han dicho que no quieren verla en su vida y su novio la tiene por lástima, porque él es un buen hombre y no quiere que su hija viva en cualquier lado, esta con ella solo por la bebé. – Annabeth sintió el nudo formándose en su garganta. Toda la gente se le queda viendo con una crítica en sus ojos. Si fue la Annabeth de antes le contestaría a Clarisse como la digna hija de Atenea que era, pero en este momento –con su hija en brazos- decidió avanzar y llegar rápidamente a su cabaña.

-Lo peor de todo es que una pobre alma inocente sufre los errores de su madre, imagínate como una linda bebé aceptará que su madre fue una cualquiera, cuando ella este en la escuela su mamá todavía estará en la Universidad, si es que no termina como mesera – volvió atacar Drew

-¡Oh Drew querida! Y cuando sea mayor le preguntaran si su madre es su hermana. La pobre bebe nunca tendrá una madre, solo una compañera de juegos. – los murmullos de los campistas no eran nada disimulados, las hormonas atacaban a Annabeth haciéndola sentir insegura.

-Esa niña será un alma rebelde, a lo mejor y termina como su madre. Con un bebé a los 17 años. Y Annabeth ¿cómo podrá castigar o corregirla cuando ella ha sido un mal ejemplo para el campamento?- el tono de Clarisse era cada vez mas alto para abarcar un mayor número de audiencia.

-Sí, he escuchado que los profesores la han suspendido de las actividades finales. Y si no fuera en contra de las reglas hace mucho la hubieran corrido.

Annabeth sintió como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, los campistas la miraban acusatoriamente, murmuraban a su espalda y otros la apuntaban con el dedo.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo, llevaba su mochila en su espalda, la pañalera de Polly en un brazo y a su bebé en el otro brazo cargándola. Polly jugaba con las lagrimas de su madre, ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Ves hermana, eso puede pasarte a ti. Ya te dije que tengas muchos cuidados con los hombres – una hija de Deméter la señaló descaradamente cuando pasaba – solo mira a la chica que va allá. Una niña cuidando a otra niña.

Annabeth aceleró su paso hasta llegar a la cabaña 3. Su nueva cabaña era más grande de lo normal, tenía dos habitaciones, una pequeña sala, un baño en su cuarto y una cocina-comedor. Dejó sus cosas en la mesa y fue hasta su habitación. El olor del mar inundaba todas las habitaciones, Polly sonrió ante el sonido del agua caer en una fuente cercana.

Las lágrimas no abandonaban sus ojos, no sentía nada de dolor por lo que la gente pudiera decirle a ella, en esos momentos ella estaba en segundo plano. Su hija, era el blanco perfecto para burlas, no quería que eso le pasara a un ser tan puro e inocente.

-Por eso debemos irnos – le dijo. La pequeña Polly empezó a dormirse junto a su madre en la cama. Annabeth lloró hasta que sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente.

.

.

.

A lo lejos escuchaba una suave carcajada, de pronto unos pequeños dedos se metían en los huecos de su nariz, luego dirigiéndose a sus ojos, y un cuerpo pequeño intentaba zafarse de sus brazos.

-Polly mi amor, duerme un rato más cielo – murmuro una somnolienta. El cuerpo de su hija hizo caso contrario, moviéndose desesperadamente en sus brazos. De pronto un suave llanto inundó la habitación.

Annabeth abrió los ojos y vio a un sonriente Percy sentado en el borde de la cama, y a una desesperada Polly luchando por acercarse a él.

-Sesos de alga –gritó. Todas las heridas que sufría cada día, eran curadas por el hombre que tenía enfrente de ella cada noche. – hoy has llegado temprano.

-Hola chica lista – Percy se acercó y depositó un beso en sus labios, beso que duro un poco más de lo debido. Se apartaron al oír una queja de su hija.

-Hola a ti princesa – Percy tomó a su hija en brazos y le dio muchos besos en su rostro sacando una hermosa carcajada como regalo. La niña se recostó en el pecho de su padre y tomo su camisa con posesión.

-Hola Percy – Annabeth sonrió con una tonta sonrisa – te extrañamos.

-Y yo a ustedes, no puedo esperar para que salgamos lejos del campamento – Percy se acercó a Annabeth y la rodeó con un brazo, Polly aun acostada en el pecho de su padre extendió una mano a su mama.

-Yo igual, estos cuatro meses han sido muy difíciles – se recostó en el hombro de Percy.

-Y con los planes de la boda creo que no será una vacación tranquila – Annabeth gimió antes las palabras de su prometido.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Piper va a matarme – dijo "asustada".

-Estoy desesperado porque tengas la edad adecuada para poder reclamarte como mí esposa legalmente – besó los cabellos de su prometida. Polly los observaba a ambos con admiración.

-Eso será el sábado, después de ahí no tienes nada que temer – Annabeth recordó con un escalofrió lo que paso un año anterior.

Tenía un mes de embarazo, su madre descubrió el test que se encontraba en el baño. Su madre se enojó tanto que casi mata a Percy en un ataque de fuego griego, Annabeth se desesperó tanto que casi pierde a su bebé. Luego de un mes, el padre de Annabeth llegó muy enfurecido y agarró a Percy como saco de boxeo, sin mencionar el día que la cabaña entera de Atenea enfrentó a Percy en el bosque. Los padres de Percy los han apoyado siempre. Poseidón bendijo a todo el linaje de Percy, Sally había estado durante todo el embarazo para ayudar a Annabeth, Tyson había construido una cuna de hierro…

-Sí –respondió Percy con una sonrisa – Atenea no podrá intentar asesinarme.

Annabeth permaneció en silencio unos momentos, mirando a su hija en el pecho de su prometido con una linda sonrisa, murmuraba ruiditos extraños mientras dormía, una mano tenia firmemente agarrada la camisa de Percy, para evitar que se le escapara.

-Es hermosa – dijo – Enebro va a extrañarla muchísimo.

-Annabeth– la interrumpió Percy – hablando de ella tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

-Dime – respondió la castaña con mucha curiosidad.

-En la cuidad alguien debe cuidar a nuestra bebita mientras estudiemos, allá será muy difícil encontrar a alguien confiable y que pueda ver por a través de la niebla. Y no pienso dejarla en una guardería – Percy se acomodó a su hija en sus brazos y depositaba besos en su cabeza.

-Percy, lo he dicho. No pienso estudiar hasta que mi hija crezca – esa era la única cosa por la que peleaban, y por atender a Polly cuando lloraba en la noche, tanto Annabeth como Percy querían levantarse para no incomodar al otro.

-Yo no quiero privarte de tus sueños –dijo – que Polly naciera fue mi culpa, un error del que no me arrepiento, porque aunque suene egoísta me hace inmensamente feliz.

-Pero yo soy su mamá. Ella me necesita, además yo quiero estar con ella – Cada día Annabeth pensaba en su bebé, no tenía duda que solo ella podría cuidarla.

-De eso trata mi propuesta, quiero llevarme a Enebro con nosotros, mi padre nos ha regalado una casa enorme a la orilla de un bosque y una hermosa playa – Annabeth iba a protestar por el lujoso regalo – bueno se lo ha regalado a ella – señalo a su bebita – así que no puedes devolver un regalo que no es tuyo.

-Pero Sesos de Alga... – los labios de Annabeth fueron silenciados por un beso.

-Como decía, Enebro puede cuidar a nuestra pequeña ahora. Tu sabes que ella no tiene a nadie, nosotros somos su única familia dentro del campamento – Percy acariciaba la espalda de Annabeth mientras ella analizaba la situación.

-Gracias –lloró – Ella estará muy feliz, -lloró más fuerte- eres la mejor persona que existe. Gracias por no olvidarte de ella.

-Yo soy el que debe darle las gracias a ella – dijo – Ella a cuidado muy bien de la cosa más importante que tengo – señalo a Polly quién sonreía en sueños.

Esa tarde pasaron un momento como la familia que eran, graban muchos videos de Polly, la bañaron juntos. Percy se fue hacia el mar para enseñarle a sentir la energía del mar, Polly se emocionaba tanto que siempre creaba olas gigantescas. Annabeth desde la cocina miraba como Percy jugaba con su hija mientras prepara la cena. Acostaron a Polly a las siete de la noche y ellos disfrutaron del resto de la noche para demostrarse su amor.

Percy sabía que Annabeth estaba triste, ella le confirmó sus sospechas cuando esa noche se había levantado para cambiarle el pañal a su hija y escuchó como narraba lo sucedido ese día en sueños.

.

.

-Adiós princesa – Percy depositó un beso en la mejilla de Polly, quien agarró su camisa y no quería soltarlo. – Adiós mi vida – dejo un beso en los labios de su chica lista.

-Adiós papi, te extrañaremos – Annabeth besó de nuevo a su prometido y tomó a su hija para empezar un día de entrenamiento.

.

.

Percy llegó temprano a su cabaña ese día, había cambiado el horario de su entrenamiento con espada. Fue a casa de Enebro, aprovechando de una vez para contarles su nueva propuesta. La dríade lloraba feliz, agradecida y conmovida. Aceptó gustosa la idea de mudarse con ellos de cuidad y cuidar a la pequeña Polly. Percy salió rumbo a la arena y se puso afuera para esperar a su chica.

-Hola Percy – saludo Quirón.

-Hola Quirón– saludó – me alegra verte.

-Veo que trajiste a una linda princesa contigo – él se acerco y vio a Polly. -Es la primera vez que la veo – dijo.

-¿En serio? – preguntó el joven

-Sí, yo creo que nadie conoce a tu linda bebe – Polly le sonreía - ¿puedo? – preguntó.

Percy le pasó a su hija y Quirón empezó a jugar con ella sentado en su silla de ruedas contenedora de pasta de semental. – Así que Annabeth no viene por acá con mi hija – afirmó Percy.

-Las cosas son muy difíciles –defendió Quirón– Annabeth no tiene nadie con quien hablar, todos se burlan de ella. Ayer cuando iba a mi casa vi como Clarisse y Drew burlaban de ella enfrente de todos. – Quirón informó a Percy sobre la situación de Annabeth

La campana sonó. Quirón se fue pero antes depositó muchos besos en las mejillas de Polly.

Percy vio como los chicos lo miraban con furia, al parecer, "Jackson" había regresado de su reunión con los dirigentes romanos y el hecho que tuviera a su hija en sus brazos no disminuía el interés de las chicas por él, al contrario, aumentaba. Muchas chicas se acercaron donde él intentando de llamar su atención y la de su hermosa hija también. Pero Percy no apartaba su vista de la entrada.

-Así que ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó una nueva hija de Afrodita

-¿Cómo se llama tu sobrina? – preguntó una pelirroja de Hermes

-No es su sobrina- dijo furiosa una rubia

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? – pregunto una morena de Hefesto

-¿Por qué esa niña es mía? – dijo una enfurecida Annabeth

-Oh ya veo, ella es tu hija y el es tu hermano – volvió a decir la chica de Afrodita

-No –dijo Percy – esta hermosa princesa que está aquí – beso la mejilla de Polly que rió con fuerza – es mi hija. Y este ángel que está aquí parado es mi hermosa esposa Annabeth – Percy tomó a Annabeth entre sus brazos y depositó un beso, beso que Annabeth respondió gustosa. Percy puso el cuerpo de su hija a un lado y con su mano libre rodeo a Annabeth por la cintura. La rubia a acariciaba su cabellos, el beso cada vez era menos apropiado para hacerlo en público.

-Hola amor, ¡vinimos a traerte! – Percy dio un casto beso en los labios de Annabeth, haciendo que soltara un suspiro.

-¡Annabeth! – gritaron a unisonó el grupo de chicas.

-No, soy la reina de España – contesto sarcásticamente

-¡Pero si tú eras la madre soltera del campamento! – dijo la chica de Hermes

-Tu novio te dejó porque te embarazaste de otro – gritó una hija de Apolo

-¡Sí!, por eso nadie en el campamento te habla. Clarisse y Drew dicen que tu bebe nació deforme como una maldición de los dioses por todo lo malo que hiciste. ¡Ellas también nos dijeron que quieres hacerte amiga de una de nosotras para quitarnos a nuestros novios y él se haga cargo de tu bastardo! -dijo la hija de Afrodita. Annabeth abrió los ojos como platos, ahora fue el momento que Percy se enojara.

-En primer lugar, Annabeth no es madre soltera porque me tiene a MI, yo no la dejé porque se embarazo de otro, mi hija es mía, se parece demasiado a mí como para sembrar la duda de nuestro parentesco – las tres chicas se acercaron a Polly para comprobar si era cierto. La niña levanto la cabeza mostrando su inconfundible mirada, una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre y la misma forma de su rostro - y si todavía no se han dado cuenta mi hija es la bebe más hermosa que el mundo a conocido, no es deforme – Percy trataba de controlar su respiración. Sentía el deseo de arrancarles la cabeza a dos señoritas que ponían en mal el nombre de su amada Annabeth.

Polly soltó una carcajada, haciendo que el agua de una botella explotara en una lluvia de rocío.

-Ahora si me queda claro que es tuya- dijo la hija de Apolo mientras limpiaba sus manos mojadas en la camisa.

-Percy, amor tranquilízate – Annabeth dio un beso en su mejilla, Polly al ver la acción de su madre intento hacer lo mismo, babeando el rostro de su papa.

-Aaaaaawwww- se escuchó por parte de las chicas. Percy sonrió y de volvió el beso a su hija.

-Estefanía, Daniela y Mónica –comenzó Annabeth – todo lo que dicen Clarisse y Drew es falso. Yo no estoy detrás de sus novios. Tengo al mejor hombre del mundo conmigo – rodeó a Percy por la cintura. – el año anterior Drew intento querer seducir a Percy con su encanto vocal. Sé lo que se siente sentirse amenazada.

-Lo sentimos tanto Anne – respondió Estefanía. – le creímos todo a ellas. Cuando tú te rehusabas a presentar al bebé pensamos que era deforme –Mónica acarició la mejilla de Polly, ella sonrió ante su contacto.

-Y como Percy no apareció por el instituto creímos que te había dejado – dijo una apenada Daniela.

-Todos pensamos que no tenías el apoyo de nadie, y en tu desesperación buscabas a un chico que te ayudara – concluyo Mónica.

-Percy es pretor de Roma, por eso no aparece más por el campamento. Yo permanezco aquí para terminar mi entrenamiento, él viaja cada día a través del océano para ir al campamento Júpiter y regresar a tiempo para la cena. A mi bebé nunca la traje al área común porque todo el mundo hablaba de mí, no quería que le hicieran lo mismo a mi hija. – dijo.

-Espero que la dejen en paz, ambos cometimos un error, pero la vida nos dio un regalo a cambio. Mi hija es lo mejor que nos ha sucedido a ambos. Sé que no es el momento perfecto para tenerla, pero ahora que ha llegado vamos a ser responsables y tratar de hacer la cosas bien – Percy habló con orgullo. En el campamento Júpiter le hablaba a todos sus compañeros de la hermosa hija que tenia.

- Annabeth lo sentimos en serio, espero que nos perdones – dijeron las tres a unísono.

-No tengo nada de que perdonar, ustedes no han sido las culpables, estaban engañadas por el encanto de Drew– Annabeth tomó a su hija en sus brazos por primera vez y le dijo: - ¿Está feliz mi princesa por qué papi ha venido con nosotras hoy? –Polly sonrió en respuesta provocando que otra botella de agua estallara.

-Annabeth nos gustaría hacer algo por ti, estamos en deuda contigo. No puedo dormir en paz después de este día – agregó Estefanía

-Solo me gustaría que no hablen más a mi costa. Es muy irritante – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pues para mí no es suficiente – dijo Percy con un rostro molesto – para que yo las perdone tienen que ir este sábado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Annabeth en el campamento Júpiter– respondió Percy ahora con una sonrisa.

-Claro –gritaron las chicas – ¿podemos ayudarte a organizarla?

Ese día Percy y Annabeth llegaron muy tarde a sus casas, todos los estudiantes se acercaron a conocer a la hermosa familia y comprobar que los rumores no eran ciertos. Annabeth se sentía muy feliz porque no volvería a ser la comidilla de la escuela.

Dos meses después, Polly se había ganado el cariño de todo el campamento –sobre todo el cariño de sus tíos sobre protectores-. Como Annabeth tenía prohibido ir a la fiesta de fin de verano, el campamento Júpiter organizó una fiesta por la finalización de su entrenamiento. Polly fue elegida como la imagen de la cuenta de ese verano por mayoría de votos, la cabaña de Iris aun está agotada por dibujar tantas caritas de bebés en más de 300 cuentas. Clarisse y Drew se convirtieron en las brujas malas de cuento y nadie más volvió a dirigirle la palabra, a parte de sus hermanos…

En noviembre Percy y Annabeth contrajeron matrimonio para irse al campamento Júpiter como una familia legalmente y con el visto bueno de todos los romanos.

Y Atenea…. Percy aún siente que su comida sabe a Olivos, pero al menos su hija le ayuda a que la diosa confíe en la naturaleza del mar.


End file.
